Select Entries for The Twilight 25
by Maximista
Summary: Select drabble and one-shot submissions for Round One of The Twilight 25 fanfiction challenge. Standalone pieces based off prompts. Drabbles are 100 words exactly. Various characters, pairings, universes and ratings.
1. Plea: Carlisle

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Plea  
Pen name: Maximista  
Pairing: Carlisle & Edward  
Rating: T

* * *

It's a strangled sob. Its utterance resonates intrusively, invasively – a murderer of the silence. Only the wind howls in return, rattling the broken shutters.

_Do unto others as you would have them do unto you. _

God always played a role in his life. But when it happens he doesn't think of God; he doesn't think of others. He thinks only of himself and then it's over.

Irreversible.

Deplorable.

He wills them to come, but the tears – they will never fall. He is damned.

"Forgive me, forgive me."

The floor boards creak but they are alone.

Green eyes fade to black.

* * *

**Oh thank ya for reading. Characters of interest are listed as the chapter titles.**

**Check out the livejournal community http://community{dot}livejournal{dot}com/thetwilight25 for more entries by participants. You won't be disappointed.  
**


	2. Light: Jasper and Alice

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: 9. Light  
Pen name: Maximista  
Pairing: Jasper/Alice  
Rating: PG

* * *

It was what I knew – what I was good at. I'd take charge and they'd follow me.

Revere me.

Because in a past life, I was a gentleman – charming, titillating…humane. I'd laugh at the bitter turn: control, manipulate, repeat.

Sometimes I'd think that perhaps I wouldn't live for eternity. I'd falter – make a mistake and then they'd take me. Rip me, burn me.

I hoped for it.

The exhilarating thrill had contorted into darkness – the violence, unending.

When I found her, I was blinded. Confident statements. Knowing smiles. She took charge and for once, I followed.

I live, for her.


	3. Heart: Jasper and Alice

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Heart  
Pen name: Maximista  
Pairing: any  
Rating: PG

* * *

It's 4am and you're beside me. You don't know this but sometimes I lay awake at night, restless. I trace the faint scar below your third rib and you swat at me in your sleep. I'm still getting used to the silence surrounding us. Years of living in our box with sirens blaring in the night makes it difficult. You're quiet too. It's irrational but sometimes it seems like you're barely breathing and it frightens me so I place my head over your heart and listen to its steady beating. I drift back asleep when your arms tighten around me.

* * *

**It's so vague that it could be any pairing, but for me, it was Jasper and Alice.**


	4. Juvenile: Rosalie and Edward

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Juvenile  
Pen name: Maximista  
Pairing: Rosalie/Edward  
Rating: PG

* * *

The first thing that comes flying towards him is her ring. He scrambles to pick it up because that thing was _expensive_. The second thing hits him on the side of his head.

_Hard_.

It takes a second before the throbbing begins but when it does, he stands there in shock, rubbing absently at the spot. He meets her icy blue gaze from across the room and he thinks she looks just as stricken as he feels.

"Idiot. You were supposed to duck."

She leaves the room only to return a moment later, ice wrapped in a towel in one hand, his hand in the other as she pulls him towards her bed. She sits with her back against the headboard. He lies with his head in her lap while she holds the ice against the atrocious looking bump that's beginning to form.

"You threw a hair dryer at me," he says in disbelief.

"It was the first thing I saw!"

Her long hair cascades like a curtain around them as she leans forward to look down at him. He reaches up to play with the ends but she pushes his hand away.

"I'm still really angry at you."

He settles further against her, taking advantage of this temporary cease fire.

"I know."

She doesn't protest when he slips the ring back onto her finger.

* * *

**Not a drabble, but I'm lazy and this is too short to post separately. **


	5. Erosion: Jasper

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Erosion  
Pen name: Maximista  
Pairing: Jasper  
Rating: T

* * *

**read at 1/2 view please**

* * *

**erosion **(_n_.) the condition of being diminished or deteriorated as if by being eaten or worn away

* * *

A smile, a little twang, a faint damsel with rustled skirts bunched at the waist. Gallantry and perpetual allure beget desirable outcomes.

Take an interest, tell a lie. Guns are blazing while men are shot.

There are ranks to be climbed.

Major –

A temptress and exquisite beauty. A man can hardly resist.

Three? No chance.

Dead confederates are seldom in words.

Second-in-command holds more power. Lieutenant demands respect.

*

*

*

Scars aren't always visible.

*

*

*

Way of life, way of life.

There couldn't possibly be more.

*

Stand on the outside, away from the crowd.

You're a marked man now, Jasper.

A small price to pay…all things considered.


End file.
